


I'm not ready

by OhhMyy



Series: Coming Back To Life. [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language, Mild Smut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhhMyy/pseuds/OhhMyy
Summary: A satin dress, a dapper suit, a beach and a group of dancing heroes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all had a nice festive break, my house has been full of visitors so my update schedule went a bit wonky! Hopefully making it up to you with some almost-smut. 
> 
> Needs a bit of editing but I haven't had time over Christmas, will sort over the next few days, nothing too major just not entirely happy with all of it.

His hand moves up from her hip, soft warm skin dragging against her side, around her stomach and up to teasingly caress the underside of her breast. She keens, pressing her back against his shirt covered chest, undone zip of her dress digging into his stomach slightly. Her chest pushes forward as his thumb circles her nipple through the silk fabric, painfully slow. She’s certain this is torture, designed by a deity she doesn’t believe in just to punish her.

She lets out a long, low groan when he finally, _finally_ , cups her breast in his palm and squeezes her hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She feels his erection twitch with interest as it presses against her left butt cheek and she mentally thanks whoever invented silk dresses and thin suit pants for just how much she can feel him. His hard metal hand grips her hip tightly and she feels his breath shuddering against the skin of her back as his hips roll gently.

“Please”

“Please what, Doll?”

“Please” She repeats, voice catching. She is no blushing virgin and he’s barely touching but she can feel him, everything in her body screams _James Buchannan Barnes_ and she’s wanted him for so long that is hurts. The ring in her ears that this isn’t the right time is drowned out by the rushing blood and lust she can feel thrumming through her veins.

“You want me to stop?” He asks but she can feel him smirk against her flesh, his words coming out gravely and low as his lips move without lifting them away.

She shakes her head violently from side to side, thick brown hair falling into her eyes as he head drops forward. He brings his metal hand up from her hip and runs it over her forehead and up through the mane as he pulls it gently away from her face; holds it in his fist at the back of her head.

She grinds her ass back into the bulge in his jeans, feeling him stall his movements; letting out a ragged groan he moves both hands to her waist, hair falling out of his grasp and over her shoulder, holding her up tightly against him and moving his lips up to her neck.

“You deserve better than this” He moans into her skin as his stubble scratches lightly against her but he bends her forward ever so slightly anyway, pushing his pelvis impossibly closer and bringing one hand to settle just under her belly button, fingers grazing along the top of her underwear and stroking through the thin fabric covering her. “You deserve a bed and candles and _fuck_ …” He gulps in air, deep breath and bites his lip “Wanna take time to make you feel good”.

“Feels good now” He nods against her in agreement, placing wet, open mouthed kisses along the back of her neck. She brings one hand to rest atop his, lacing her fingers between his fleshy digits that dip closer and closer to where she wants them, the other hand reaches backwards and holds his hip against hers.

“Guys, hurry up!” Steve’s voice bellows from downstairs. Bucky sighs against her, slowly pulling her upright and moving his hands to rest on her hips. She lets out a whimper at the loss and he chuckles, placing a kiss to the back of her head before taking a step away. He runs a warm hand down her back, stopping at her lower back and tugging the zip up, closing the dress before she turns around to face him.

Her hair is bigger than usual, having been tousled by grasping fingers, her skin is flushed and her eyes are blown wide. She closes her eyes slowly and shucks in a breath before opening them and running her hands through her locks to untangle them; knowing that an evening beach dinner means she can get away with looking windswept and a little ruffled. She flicks her hair backwards away from her face and looks him in the eyes, smirking. His hair is sticking out slightly and his lips look swollen but he’s definitely passable for company.

“Fuck, Doll, you and that dress” He takes a step closer and wraps an arm around her waist, giving her a proper kiss for the first time that evening, lips hard but quick against hers. She rubs her nose against his playfully as he pulls away before hearing Steve bellow again from the ground floor.

“God damn goody two-shoes” She mumbles, scrunching up her face in distaste but there’s a dull twisting thanks in the pit of her stomach.

“In his defense Doll, I was only sent up here to zip you up” he responds as he pecks her on the cheek, taking her hand and pulling her out of the bedroom.

\--

Tony nudges her shoulder with his as the group wander along the sand, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as she rolls her eyes at him. She watches Bucky as he chats to Steve, walking a few feet ahead as she bumps her shoulder back into Starks. She’s caught him in enough compromising positions over the years that him knowing she’s been fooling around doesn’t even make a dent into the top 20 stories they have accumulated.

The walk down to the beach is lit with lanterns and Charlie knows that despite Starks feigned indifference and insistence that he simply likes the finest things in life that this effort is for the group who have become his friends. There’s a large pop up table decorated in white, matching chairs sitting around casting flickering shadows on the sand as the lanterns light up the beach. She smiles, bare feet padding along the dry shore as the evening wind ships coolly at her hair.

If asked, she will always claim the simple things in life are the purest pleasures, that spending time with friends is more important than how you spend that time (and despite their living situation the group do simple and cheap more often than not; pizza on the couch, board games and Steve insists on a grocery budget after Thor started stashing pop tarts) but Charlie will not deny that the money Tony has enables them to do some pretty spectacular things.

Bucky sits next to her at the table, scooting his chair closer so she can lean her head onto his shoulder. She smiles and laughs as the group chat amongst themselves

“Wilson, can you pass the bread?” Bucky asks distractedly, using one arm to wrap around Charlies shoulders as the other makes a vague gesture in Sam’s direction.

“Hey, does anyone want bread?” Sam asks in return, pointedly looking everywhere but at Bucky.

“Hey Sam I’ll take some” Charlie volunteers, reaching forward and being given a roll without hesitation as the group laugh. She bobs her head from side to side in contemplation, looking between the warm roll and Bucky before handing it over. She hears Sam take an exaggerated gasp of air.

“I’ll never trust you again Charlie”

“I’m wounded, honestly” She retorts as a waiter (whom she feels mildly sorry for and hopes Tony is paying handsomely) brings platters to the table. A feast of Mediterranean cuisine lines the tables and she holds back a snort behind her hand as most of the men ambush the table. She picks slowly at various pieces but the waves of lust and concern alternate in her bones.

She listens intently as Thor explains the semantics of the Rainbow Bridge; despite his occasional issues understanding the facets of this world there is little he does not know of Asgardian technology and he’s explained this aspect patiently in detail  to her more than once regardless of her inability to understand it. She reasons that if she’d lived a thousand years in a different world and never used a toaster she’d probably break one or two as well.

“Hey Hammer Head, enough with the rainbows” Tony hushes, snapping his fingers in the Blondes direction.

“There are not rainbows, there is a rainbow bridge” Wanda stresses, rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration. Charlie isn’t sure if she’s heard this conversation enough or if she can hear the constant cogs turning inside Charlie’s brain when she tries to understand it.

“Sorry” Charlie squeaks sheepishly but Wanda waves a hand in her direction to signal she’s fine. Charlie leans across the table, making grabby hands at her until Wanda links their fingers and Charlie squeezes them with a smile before letting them go.

“I feel very left out of this female bonding” Natasha deadpans and it takes Wanda and Charlie exactly two seconds and one facial expression to explode from their seats, rounding the table to throw themselves at her in a hug.

“You two are sickening” She smirks but brings her hands up to wrap around the both of them anyway.

After dessert (a stunning tower of éclairs laced with caramelized sugar with took less than 5 minutes to be demolished and left Charlie feeling a little sad) they start to hear music; she looks over and barks a laugh when she realizes Tony has hired a musician to play on the beach. If anyone could make a dinner with 11 people feel romantic Tony would be the one.  She feels Bucky’s hand come to rest on her thigh as the group move around, Wanda and Vision head to the lit path to dance, Natasha and Clint heading off and close to the waves and Tony vaguely convinces the others that superheroes dancing on the beach is a perfectly manly way to spend the evening. She does not miss the wink he throws her as he wanders off.

“Do you want to pick up where we started?” He smirks, running his thumb against the silk covering her thigh. She moves back, twisting her chair around to face him, searching his eyes for some kind of reassurance but of what she isn’t quite sure.

“I…”

“You okay Doll?”

“I want to take things slowly” she blurts, surprising herself, she raises an eyebrow in scolding. “I mean…I don’t, it’s been a really long time, I’m not…ready” She stutters, closing her eyes against the barrage of anger she fears is coming; it’s an instinct, a terrible one at that and if she had time to think she’d never think that of Bucky but it takes time to overcome things that have been so deeply ingrained.

“Charlie, I’m not mad”

“I’m sorry” She’s half apologizing for the assumption and half for wanting to take their relationship slowly.

“I would never be mad at you for this” He stresses.

“I want to I just, I’m sorry”

“Hey, it’s okay” he whispers, pulling her closer to him by her hips so she scoots forward on the chair, soft satin fabric cold under his fingertips as the cooling air lashes against them “When you are ready, whenever that is, I’m going to take my time, I’m going to make you come undone completely”

“Well you can’t just say things like that”

"Would you like me to stop?" He asks, genuinely and without intention but there's a small smirk on his lips at the flush that's run its way up her neck towards her cheeks. She leans forward in answer, lips inches away from his as she flicks her eyes up to his, watches his pupils blow wide.

"I promise I'll be worth the wait" She whispers, breath fanning out against his parted lips. He goes in for a kiss but she leans back, moving herself from her chair at an angle she knows gives him a good view of her cleavage and then her ass as she slides herself out in the gap between her chair and his legs.

“Hey Twinkle Toes, we’re missing a good dancer!” Tony yells from across the sand. Bucky smiles at her gently, easing the tension with a flick of his lips and takes her hand, leading her over to the group.

 

 


End file.
